LJ vs the Bear
by IMSLES
Summary: A young Gibbs has gone missing causing his parents to worry.  Just what will they think when they find out what's keeping him from making his way home?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

LJ VS THE BEAR

It had been another tiring day at the mine and Jack was looking forward to sitting down to a warm meal and catching a program or two on the television, relaxing in his chair; maybe even letting Leroy sit in his lap. All those wants and desires disappeared as he opened the door and saw his wife's frantic filled faced.

"Have you seen LJ?" she nearly begged.

"Not on my way home," he answered acutely aware of her concern. "When did you see him last?"

"At breakfast. I told him to be home for lunch, like I always do and he said, 'Sure Mom,' and ran out the door. It's been hours. He'll be hungry," she neared hysteria.

Jack pulled her into his arms to calm her while he worked on taming down his temper and keeping his own worry from rising. Jackson told her, "I'll go find him." Thinking his son better have a damned good reason for causing his mother so much grief and hoping he'd find him in one piece, unharmed, at least until he got him home.

He got in his car and drove to the park where he spotted a group of boys jostling each other around. Upon a closer look he found they were an older bunch and Leroy was not among them. He took a circuitous route around the neighborhood wondering where his son would've taken off to. Leroy had a natural curiosity which tended to get him caught up in his own discoveries, but to be gone the whole day was uncharacteristic for him.

With that thought Jack felt his panic begin to rise. He felt he knew his boy fairly well, despite the hours he spent on the job. He'd never worry his mother on purpose. Something must be seriously wrong. Controlling the urge to speed, Jack concentrated on the most likely places Leroy would head to find adventure.

His son's penchant for trouble with some of the other boys had him hoping he hadn't gotten hurt fighting. Though the last discussion they had about fighting should've taught him to stay away from that kind of trouble.

Finally deciding more eyes would be helpful he returned home to call some friends to aid in the search, before it got dark. He found Marie nearly beside herself.

"Where can he be Jack? He's only nine," she wrung her hands together and then combed one through her hair.

"We'll find him dear. I'm going to talk to his friends and see what they were up to. I'll call Maurice and see if he can get his deputies to search around."

Marie nodded. She should've thought to do those things earlier. She had just kept expecting her little boy to walk through the door at any minute smiling his most innocent smile.

LJ sat still. Had been sitting still for hours. It had started out as fun tracking the different animals. Lenny and Marty were impressed by some of the ones he'd figured out. But when he found the large paw prints and told them it was probably a bear, they chickened out saying it was time to go home for lunch. He said he was going to go on so they left him telling him he should go with them. He wasn't positive his guess was right, so he followed along to see if he could find some proof.

Now he sat wishing it wasn't the case. He'd found out he was right, but there wasn't a lot of joy to celebrate, because when he found the bear, the bear found him. Luckily he was able to crawl into an opening between some rocks that the bear couldn't reach into although it had tried, repeatedly.

He peeked out a few times after the bear had given up. Each time he saw the bear either pacing around or sitting eating some berries. There was no way he would risk trying to outrun him. Even though he was getting very hungry and the sun was getting lower in the sky, he had to wait out the bear. He was worried about how upset his mom was sure to be, not to mention how angry his dad would be if he couldn't get home before he did.

Quietly he inched toward the opening listening for any sound right outside. When it felt safe he looked out into the dimming clearing and could barely make out the shadowy form of his companion. Frustrated LJ closed his eyes and inched back.

The sound of feet approaching froze him. They didn't sound like they were coming from the direction his friend had been lounging. Instead he feared someone else was coming unsuspectingly close. Not sure what else to do and feeling safe in his hiding place he yelled out, "Go back. There's a bear out here."

Silence loomed momentarily. A grunting broke through as the bear approached, snapping a twig along the way. LJ folded his arms around himself and wished he'd gone home when his friends had.

The next sound shocked him. A blast from a rifle echoed in his enclosed space. He could hear the fast departing feet of the bear and he crawled to the opening to see which way it was running.

As he saw the back end disappear in the trees a fair distance away he look to the direction he was going to run. He froze at the sight his eyes fell upon. His father, rifle in hand looked both relieved and angry.

Without a word he continued to evacuate his haven. Keeping his eyes warily on his dad he tentatively joined him. All the hours of waiting and uncertainty finally took their toll on him and once he was close enough he put his arms around his father's waist and cried.

Jack's heavy but comforting hand fell onto his son's back holding him tightly to him. All his fear upon learning from Leroy's friends that his son was tracking a bear rushed out when he heard his son's warning. Now seeing him unharmed and obviously overwhelmed by the ordeal his paternal instinct took control as he lifted him up into his arms and held him in a hug not unlike one the bear may have given.

Not certain the bear wouldn't return any time soon, Jack turned and carried the sobbing boy to safety. He set the rifle down carefully resting it against the car, so he could wrap both arms around his son. When the sobs subsided he pulled him away to look him in the face.

"You okay?"

LJ nodded wiping the last of his tears from his face leaving dirty brown streaks in the process. "I'm okay. The bear wouldn't let me leave."

"Well he's gone now. Let's get you home and washed up. Your mother needs to see you're safe and in one piece," Jack put his son down, picked up the rifle and opened the door, closing it once LJ was fully inside. He locked the rifle in the trunk and walked around to get into the driver's seat. His son looked small sitting beside him. He couldn't help but feel proud by his young son's ability to find refuge from the bear and his thoughtfulness of his warning to alert someone else so they wouldn't stumble into the path of his captor.

He didn't want a repeat of this scenario. Looking at his son he didn't think Leroy would be too apt to seek out any more wild animals any time soon. It would take some mulling over to decide the best way to handle his disappearing for the day. First though he wanted Marie to see her son and know he was okay. Together they would figure something out.

When they pulled into the driveway LJ spoke, "Is Momma really mad?"

Jack was glad his smile went unnoticed by the bowed head. "She's more scared than mad. She's been worried about you since lunch time." He watched Leroy nod his head and reach to open his door.

His hand on his son's back the duo walked toward the door which was thrown open as Marie rushed out to see her LJ. She dropped to her knees crying as she pulled him into her arms and cradled his head to her chest, and placed kisses sporadically on his head. "Don't you ever put me through this again," she begged him and scolded him at the same time.

"I won't Momma. I'm sorry," LJ clung to her taking the comfort she offered.

"Come on. He needs to wash up and eat something," Jack stated feeling hungry himself. Marie stood, but held tightly to LJ's hand until they got to the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clothes while you take your bath," she gave him a smile as he closed the door. After laying his clothes out on his bed, she went to warm up the dinner that went uneaten a few hours earlier.

Jack sat watching her seeing her anxiety ease and decided to broach the subject of what they should do now. "Marie," he called waiting for her to turn to face him.

She knew from the way he said her name he wanted to talk about LJ and what he'd gotten himself into. She was so happy that he was safe she didn't want to think about what could've happened to him. Knowing it would be best to figure everything out before LJ came down she turned to look at her husband.

"I know Jack. He shouldn't have gone looking for a bear. But you know how exciting it must've seemed to him."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I do. It doesn't excuse him though. Even his friends told him he should go home."

Marie chewed at her lips. Her son wasn't immune to trouble; still it wasn't an easy situation to sort out. She knew it wasn't likely to be an action he'd repeat, but he should've listened to the other boys and have known better himself to go on alone.

LJ took his time with cleaning himself up. He knew his parents' relief would be short lived and they'd want to address the mess he'd gotten himself into. His mind still swirled with the images of finding that bear and the close call when the bear set his eyes on him. He knew how fortunate he was to find a place that the bear couldn't get into or reach one of those sharp paws far enough in to reach him.

As happy as he was that his dad had found him and rescued him, he'd have been happier if his dad never actually saw the bear. Since he'd brought the Winchester, LJ figured either or both of his friends had mentioned he found tracks that he was sure belonged to a bear.

He slapped at the water mad at himself for not listening to them and going home. They could've gone back later and followed the tracks. The bear wouldn't have been there to trap him or them. Now he was sure that his father's displeasure at his poor choice would be made abundantly clear.

A soft knock at the door alerted him his time was up. "You'll turn into a prune if you stay in there any longer," Marie warned light heartedly. She knew her son would be well aware of what awaited him, so there was no need to speak harshly at him.

LJ looked at his fingers which indeed were all wrinkly like a prune. A short smile came to his face as he got out of the tub and began drying himself with a towel. He wrapped himself and opened the door.

Marie tousled his wet hair then tried to arrange the short hairs in order as they walked to her son's room. "Get dressed and come down to eat. You must be starving."

LJ nodded, the knot in his stomach rising to his throat. He pulled on the pajamas his mother had laid out. Wanting to crawl into bed despite his hunger, but wanting to avoid whatever his father had planned for him.

When he entered the kitchen Jack was nowhere to be seen. LJ sat in his chair and took a bite. The warm food was just what his body wanted and he was able to momentarily put his troubles out of his mind while he ate. Finishing up his milk and wiping his mouth he gave his mom a grateful smile. "Thanks. That was really good."

Marie couldn't help but smile at his politeness. "You're welcome," she returned taking his setting and glass to the sink to wash. Once her back was turned she took a breath and told him, "Your father wants to see you in the garage."

LJ gulped and slid off his chair. Going out to the garage could only mean one thing and it wasn't a good thing. Jack knew how much Marie hated to hear her son cry and thus any punishment that would bring that result was administered out of her earshot.

Marie watched her child bravely make his way to the garage. She knew Jack was right, even if she didn't believe in his methods all the time. Her baby could've been killed and maybe never discovered. She rinsed out the glass, setting it in the drainer next to the plate, turned out the light above the sink and retreated to the living room.

Jack found her there wrapped in an afghan sitting on the sofa tears falling silently. He sat next to her and offered his comfort, similar to that he offered their son when he finished his duty to teach him to keep himself out of danger.

"He's alright, Marie," he soothed. He rubbed his hand u and down her arm as she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "In a few minutes why don't you go see for yourself? He's brushing his teeth before going to bed."

He felt her head nod and gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head as he held her close. They sat quietly until she felt strong enough to see LJ.

Jack released her and took the afghan she offered after she unwrapped herself. She walked quietly up the stairs putting on her brave face. She tried out a smile and though her skin felt too tight thought in a dim room her son would accept it.

At his door she saw him kneeling at his bed saying his prayers. "Bless Momma and Dad, Grandma and Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Jethro. Thank you for letting my dad find me and for chasing off that bear. Please don't let my momma cry about what my dad had to do after dinner, and help me remember to never do that again. Amen." He stood and crawled into bed spying his mother as he turned on his side under the covers.

He smiled at her and the smile she showed him was genuine as she came to sit beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair again- it comforted them both. She kissed his forehead, "I love you, LJ. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too Momma," he said sleepily already beginning to drift away.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes. He was safe with no lingering effects to haunt him or scar him. Jack was a good father who had a son that realized it too. She stood saying hr own prayer of thanks that LJ was safe and the day was done. May tomorrow be less of an ordeal.


End file.
